In recent past, cloud provisioning has become very much popular in computing environment. In the cloud provisioning, various resources are allocated to users/customers based on their request. However, for raising such request for accessing the resource on the cloud, the user has to manually select various catalogs which is not only tedious and time consuming process but it also requires technical skills from the user. Hence, it creates a challenge for non-technical users having no/limited knowledge of technical features/configurations of the resources while selecting the catalogs manually.
Even for the technical users, sometimes it becomes a challenge to appropriately select the catalogs. The users may not know what would be an ideal configuration of resources/machines which they wish to access. This creates a technical problem in a field of cloud provisioning. That is, the users (both technical and non-technical) may select a higher configuration resource which involve extra cost, or may select a resource having lesser computing capacity which may not match with actual requirements of users, thereby leading to a poor performance of the resource.
Additionally, manual selection of the catalogs and entering the various fields of a form presented for receiving parameters and configuration for provisioning may serve as an added overhead for the non-technical user. This is because, such a user may not be aware about each and every fields to be filled in the form to access the database server and consequently may select incorrect configuration for the cloud which may lead to several performance issues in a database server being used for said provisioning.
Furthermore, many companies offer technical support for such provisioning, over the cloud, and some may even offer live operator assistance for user's queries. However, it is an extremely costly and inefficient method, because a real person must be employed to handle such queries. This presents a practical limit that results in long wait times for responses or high labor overheads. Therefore, there is a requirement for having a mechanism for performing provisioning in the cloud environment that is efficient and requires minimal manual effort from the user that performs such provisioning.